Secrets of Aristocracy
by Vilandel
Summary: Intrigen, Gerüchte, Schein und Ruf wahren, Skandele vertuschen, Arroganz... Das gehört ziemlich zum Alltag der Aristokratie Fiores. Doch während junge Adelige versuchen mit dieser Gesellschaft zurecht zu kommen, werden langsam auch Lügen aufgedeckt, welche die Ordnung aller vier Reiche in Frage stellen... (Kinabra, Rokino, Meldnight, Racangel und Nebenpairs)
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 _18\. Juni x788_

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum eine elegante Lady aus Fiore wie Sie darauf bestanden hat, auf eine solche Expedition mitzukommen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für eine Aristokratin. Ausserdem ist es nicht üblich, dass solche Expeditionen von Bewohnern von Fiore, Pergrande oder Minstrel mitmachen, geschweige den anführen. Vor allem, wenn es um Valarys geht. Nur der Rat der vier Reiche unternimmt solche Expeditionen und jene, die ins Ostreich führen, sind höchst selten. Die letzte Expedition war vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren. Nein, ich kann es wirklich nicht verstehen."

Lady Ultear, eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit, die trotz der verwilderten Natur ein schlichtes, aber edles violettes bauschiges Kleid trug, mit dazu passendem Schirm, drehte sich gelangweilt zum Offizier um und sagte höflich: „General Byro, ich denke nicht, dass weitere Erklärungen nötig sind als jene, die ich ihnen schon gegeben habe. Ich habe zahlreiche Recherchen über Valarys geführt und mit meinen letzten Funden öffnet sich endlich eine Möglichkeit, das verlorene Ostreich wieder zu beleben."

General Byro konnte bloss nicken. Lady Ultear war in allen drei verbliebenen Reichen für ihre zahlreichen Recherchen über das verlorene Reich von Valarys bekannt. Es war zwar schon üblich, dass eine Aristokratin von Fiore, eine Frau, alleinstehend war und ohne Hilfe eines Ehemannes ihren Reichtum und ihr Haus führte. Aber Lady Ultear Milkovich spielte noch in einer ganz anderen Liga. Sie hatte eine riesige Kultur und ein beinah grenzenloses Wissen, vor allem was Valarys anging. Es war kein Wunder, dass der Rat sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte bei einer neuen Expedition ins leere Ostreich und dass man ihr sogar angeboten hatte, diese auch noch anzuführen. Auch wenn es für Byro unüblich war von einer Frau, dazu noch einer Adeligen, befehle zu bekommen, Ultears Führertalente waren ausgezeichnet.

Ihm wunderte es nicht unbedingt, dass man auf All-Ceithre versuchte, Valarys auf irgendeine Art und Weise aus den Aschen wiederzugebären. Schliesslich war All-Ceithre auch der Rat der vier Reiche und ein Reich war schliesslich seit Jahrtausenden verschwunden, was die ganze Organisation ziemlich verkomplizierte. Aber Valarys war seit so langer Zeit verloren, dass man nur noch Legenden vom einst mächtigsten Reich der Welt hatte. Ausserdem waren der Rat, Fiore, Pergrande und Minstrel seither auch ohne dem Zutun von Valarys zurecht gekommen. Doch... seit Jahrhunderten versuchte man immer wieder das Ostreich wieder aufzubauen, damit es endlich wieder offiziell vier Reiche wurden. Bisher erfolglos, aber Lady Ultears neueste Entdeckungen haben dem Rat neue Hoffnung gegeben.

„Bereiten Sie alles nötige für die morgige Reise vor, Kapitän. Wir werden ins innere des Reiches vordringen, vorerst nur um die Gegend auszukundschaften. Aber ich hoffe schon bald mehr zu tun als bloss die Umgebung anzuschauen", endete die Lady das Gespräch. Der Kapitän nickte ihr zu und verliess über den schmalen Laufgang den Zeppelin um auf die Insel zu kommen, wo zahlreiche Soldaten und Wissenschaftler schon im grössten Chaos alle Sachen aufs Land brachten.

Lady Ultear blieb noch auf der Terrasse des Zeppelins um die atemberaubende Landschaft zu bewundern. Wie erfrischend es doch war, mal für eine gewisse Zeit den Intrigen, Gerüchten und den langweiligen Bällen der Aristokratie Fiores zu entkommen und endlich ihren Traum zu verwirklichen. Endlich. Endlich war sie in Valarys, endlich würde sie mehr über dieses verwunschene Reich erfahren als aus Legenden und ihren zahlreichen Recherchen.

Allein von der Landschaft her war Valarys total anders als die anderen drei Reiche. Viele Inseln waren durch schmale Pfade kreuz und quer miteinander verbunden, viele Hügel schienen einfach irgendwie durcheinander rauszuwachsen. Das war schon etwas ganz anderes als die einzelnen Inseln von Fiore, Pergrande und Minstrel, die nur dank Zeppelins und anderen Flugschiffen miteinander verbunden waren. Und überall die freie, wilde Natur, mit hie und da ein paar Ruinen. Das war doch ganz anders als die stattlichen Herrenhäuser von Fiore, egal ob auf dem Land oder in der Stadt. Oder die strengen Burgen von Pergrande. Oder den Städten von Minstrel, die eine ganze Insel für sich im Anspruch nahmen, plus ein paar fliegenden Gärten und einzelnen, wildgelassenen Inseln.

Ultear brannte endlich mehr von Valarys zu erfahren. Was war die Kultur, die Zivilisation dieses Landes? Wie wurde es regiert? Hatte das Ostreich eine absolute Monarchie wie Pergrande? Oder eher eine konstitutionelle wie Fiore? Oder etwas ganz anderes, ähnlich wie die Demokratie in Minstrel? Ultear wollte es wissen. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als der Rat ihr angeboten hatte eine neue Valarys-Expedition anzuführen, obwohl sie nicht auf All-Ceithre lebte. Mit ihrer Leidenschaft für dieses verlorene Reich hatte die junge Schwarzhaarige diese Chance nicht ablehnen können.

Die Zivilisation und Kultur von Valarys war vor Tausenden von Jahren verschwunden, nur noch Legenden redeten davon. Da, wo einst das mächtige Ostreich gelegen hatte, flogen nur noch unbewohnte Inseln herum, voll mit Ruinen, wilder Natur, wilden Tiere und der verlorenen Erinnerungen des einst mächtigsten Reiches aller vier Himmelsrichtungen.

Doch obwohl die Inseln nun leer standen, der Rat der vier Reiche – der auf All-Ceithre seinen Sitz hatte, einer einzelnen Insel, genau in der Mitte zwischen Fiore, Pergrande, Minstrel und dem verlorenen Valarys – wollte nicht, dass dieses Reich als Kolonie aufgeteilt wurde. Es gab schon immer vier Reiche und so sollte es auch sein, auch wenn eines verloren war. Der Rat war immer noch für alle vier verantwortlich und niemand durfte ein Reich erobern, dessen Bewohner als Sklaven verkaufen und so weiter und so fort.

Valarys war natürlich seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr bewohnt, doch auch hier galt die Regel. Wer immer dieses Land als "Warenlager" misshandelte, machte sich strafbar. Sklavenhandel mit Bewohnern der Reiche war sogar mit dem Tode bestraft. Aber Sklaven hatte man schon, sie kamen allerdings von keinem der vier Reiche. Sie waren von niedriger Herkunft, kamen vom Land unter den Wolken. Anscheinend war das Land unten durch Erde und Natur miteinander verbunden, nur Wasser konnte die am Boden "genagelten" Inseln noch voneinander trennen.

Doch dieses Land war unten, also niedriger und unbedeutender, darum war es erlaubt, normal dessen Bewohner als Sklaven zu verkaufen, was trotzdem einigen wenigen Personen nicht gefiel. Eigentlich war auch niemand je unten gewesen, ausser den Sklavenhändlern und da diese immer wieder berichteten, wie unfruchtbar, wild und öde es unter den Wolken ist, vertraute man ihnen und niemand hatte je Interesse daran gezeigt, mal nach unten zu gehen.

Ultear selber hatte sich nie wirklich dafür interessiert, bis Lord Midnight, der ihre Adoptivtochter Meldy vor wenigen Wochen geheiratet hatte, und Lord Jellal, ihr ehemaliger Verlobter und nun treuer Freund, ihr gewisse Dokumente geschenkt hatten, welche irgendwie darauf hinwiesen, dass der Sklavenhandel auch etwas mit Valarys zu tun haben könnte. Mit diesen neuen Entdeckungen war Ultear nach All-Ceithre aufgebrochen und wenige Tage danach wurde sie zur Anführerin einer neuen Expedition.

Kurz wanderten Ultears Gedanken zu ihrem Mündel. Meldy. Sie vermisste ihre junge Adoptivtochter und hätte sie gerne an ihrer Seite gehabt. Ihre Recherchen über Valarys hatte sie ja auch ein wenig ihretwegen geführt... Aber solche Expeditionen waren wirklich gefährlich und Ultear wollte Meldy dem nicht aussetzen. Andererseits jedoch machte sie sich immer schreckliche Sorgen wenn die junge Pinkhaarige nicht hier war. Doch das sollte sie ja nicht.

Wenige Wochen zuvor hatte Lord Midnight um Meldys Hand gebeten, was in den Kreisen der Aristokratie etwas überraschte. Midnight gehörte einer der ältesten Familien des Westreiches an, während Meldy nur ein Mündel war. Unter dem Schutz einer einflussreichen Lady zwar, aber eben nur ein Mündel. Normalerweise wurden arme, verwaiste Mädchen, die von einer adeligen Familie in Schutz genommen wurden, bloss mit einem Notar, einem reichen Händler, einem Arzt oder einem Anwalt verheiratet, wenn sie nicht ins Kloster gingen oder sich als Begleitdame oder Gouvernante engagieren. Sie hatten zwar das Glück von Aristokraten aufgenommen zu werden und eine exzellente Erziehung zu bekommen. Aber Mündel waren eben nicht adelig, hatten immer ein geringeres Mitgift als Aristokratentöchtern und konnten nur mit grossem Glück in die aristokratischen Kreise hineinheiraten.

Doch Meldy hatte dieses Glück. Zwar war es natürlich keine Liebesheirat gewesen, wie es Ultear oft für die kleine Pinkhaarige gewünscht hatte, doch wenigstens hatte Meldy nun eine gute Stellung in der Gesellschaft, war zu einer Lady geworden und hatte wenigstens eine gute Freundschaft zu ihrem Gemahl aufbauen können. Lord Midnight galt zwar als etwas exzentrisch, da er abnormal viel schlief und sich aus mysteriösen Grünen von seinem Vater abgewandt hatte, doch Ultear mochte ihn. Er gehörte zu den wenigen, den sie als ihre Freunde betrachtete und mit dem sie ohne die gewohnte Falschheit der Aristokratie reden konnte. Ausserdem interessierte sich auch an Valarys, was für Ultear sofort ein Pluspunkt war.

Ultear vermisste Meldy, doch es beruhigte sie zu wissen, dass sie dank der Heirat eine gute Stellung hatte und versorgt war. Sie würde zwar mit gewissen Gerüchten zu kämpfen haben, aber mit Midnights Hilfe würde sie bestimmt damit klarkommen.

„Ich sollte ihr schreiben. Ab morgen wird es schwierig werden Briefe zu versenden", sagte sich Lady Ultear. Lächelnd begab sie sich in ihre Kabine, um Meldy einen langen Brief zu schreiben.

 **Xxx**

 _18\. Juli x788_

 _Hochwürdiger hoher Rat!_

 _Wir haben uns auf die Suche nach der Expedition gemacht, die von Lady Ultear Milkovich und General Byro, von der 1. Division der Elite von All-Ceithre angeführt wurde und welche seit dem grossen Luftbeben im Ostreich vor drei Tagen kein Lebenszeichen mehr gegeben hat._

 _Unsere Suche führte uns zuerst zu den Grenzen des Ostreiches, wo der_ _ **Phönix**_ _, Zeppelin der Expedition, immer noch vor Anker war und von seiner Mannschaft sowie wenigen Expeditionsmitglieder gehalten wurde. Der Zeppelin hatte wenig gelitten während dem Luftbeben, doch nach der Aussage des Kapitäns, hat er seither keine Neuigkeiten von Lady Ultear und General Byro mehr bekommen, obwohl die beiden täglich Berichte geschickt haben._

 _Im letzten Bericht war erwähnt worden, dass die Expedition anscheinend vor einer grossen Entdeckung stand, aber mehr konnte der Kapitän vom_ _ **Phönix**_ _nicht sagen. Der Zeppelin wird im Moment noch hier bleiben, falls die Expedition durch ein Wunder wieder auftauchen würde, aber wir machen uns diesbezüglich keine grossen Hoffnungen._

 _Morgen wird der Suchtrupp aufbrechen um die Expedition zu suchen. Es wird einige Zeit dauern bevor wir irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt haben können um zu ahnen, was passiert ist. In diesem verwilderten Reich ist es schwer vorwärts zu kommen und wir müssen auf alle möglichen Details acht geben. Aber sollten wir nach einem Jahr nichts gefunden haben, müssen wir die Suche abrechen, und Euch, hoher Rat, die Entscheidung überlassen, was dann tun ist._

 _Eure erhabene Dienerin_

 _Major Brandish_

 _6\. Division der Elite von All-Ceithre_


	2. Different views

**Different views**

 _7\. Juli x791_

„Sorano Angel Aguria, wie konntest du das nur tun? Denk doch nur an meine schwachen Nerven, an den Ruf der Familie. Dein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er erfährt was du getan hast! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!"

Die junge, weisshaarige Frau gab sich Mühe um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, was eine Lady auch niemals tun sollte. Aber manchmal verstand sie ihre Mutter einfach nicht. Sie hatte sie sowieso nie verstanden, ebenso wenig wie ihr Vater. Es gab einfach viele Dinge, die sie ihnen einfach nicht verzeihen konnte. Nicht persönlich, denn was ihre ältere Tochter angeht, hatten sie alles getan, was Aristokraten von Fiore tun mussten, damit ihre Tochter durch Schönheit, Talente, exzellentes Verhalten sich von der Menge abhob, um eine gute Heirat schliessen zu können und um dem guten Ruf der Familie Ehre zu erweisen. Was eigentlich das Schicksal der meisten Aristokratentöchter in Fiore, dem Westreich.

Nein, was Sorano ihren Eltern nie verzeihen konnte war ihr Verhalten gegenüber ihrer kleinen Schwester, Yukino. Lord und Lady Aguria hatten natürlich nur den Ruf ihrer Familie im Kopf gehabt. Sorano war diesbezüglich perfekt gewesen. Sie war atemberaubend schön, klug, elegant, hatte zahlreiche Talente, hatte die perfekte Haltung in jeder Situation, war ein Star auf jedem Ball, besass eine beneidenswerte Garderobe und war ein grossen Fisch für jeder unverheiratete Lord in Fiore. Kurzum, sie war eine perfekte Aristokratentochter, zumindest nach den Kriterien des Westreiches. Das Nord- und das Südreich, Pergrande und Minstrel, hatten natürlich andere Kriterien, aber das war unwichtig.

Mit einer perfekten Tochter hatten Lord und Lady Aguria natürlich nur etwas noch Besseres erwarten können. Einen Sohn, einen Erben, der das Blut der Agurias durch seinen Nachkommen weiterführen würde. Mit einem Erben und einer perfekten Tochter wäre ihr Triumph als einflussreiche, vermögende Familie perfekt gewesen. Sie hätten damit womöglich die Heartfillias, eine andere bedeutende Familie, überstrahlen können. Die Heartfillias waren zwar unglaublich reich und hatten mit der jungen Lady Lucy ebenfalls eine perfekte Tochter. Aber wegen der sehr schwachen Gesundheit der Lady Heartfillia hatten sie nur diese eine Tochter bekommen, einen Erben war ihnen nie beschert worden.

Dies war allerdings auch den Fall bei den Agurias gewesen. Statt dem erhofften Sohn kam wieder eine Tochter zur Welt. In den Augen der Eltern hatte Yukino den Platz des Erben gestohlen und Soranos arme kleine Schwester hatte von Vater und Mutter nur Verachtung gekannt. Sie war nicht schön genug, war kaum talentiert, keinesfalls strahlend. Lord und Lady Aguria verachteten sie so sehr, dass sie Yukino nie haben lehren wollen sich wie eine Lady zu halten und hatten sie ins Kloster gesteckt, sobald sie alt genug war. Der Eintritt ins Kloster war oft das Schicksal von zweitgeborenen Aristokratentöchtern, doch Sorano bezeichnete sie lieber als gepflegtes Gefängnis.

Sie und ihre Grossmutter waren die Einzigen, die Yukino wirklich geliebt haben. Die alte Lady Aguria fand das Verhalten ihres Sohnes und ihrer Schwiegertochter so abscheulich, dass sie umgehend ihr Testament änderte. Ihr riesiges Vermögen würden ihre Enkelinnen erben und zwar beide. Zudem verschrieb sie Sorano und Yukino eine beneidenswerte Rente, welche über dem Sternentempel, der auch als Bank Fiores diente, monatlich eingezahlt wurde.

Lord und Lady Aguria waren nicht erfreut gewesen über die Entscheidungen der alten Dame und nach deren Tod hatten sie alles daran gesetzt, um ihre letzten Willen rückgängig zu machen. Doch soweit war es zum Glück nicht gekommen. Lord Aguria hatte keine starke Gesundheit gehabt und wenige Monate später starb während einem Herzinfarkt. Auf seiner Toilette. Während er geschissen hatte. Man hatte natürlich nicht offen darüber gelacht, aber im Geheimen amüsierte man sich ein wenig darüber. Sorano die Erste. Sie liebte ihre Eltern nicht. Zwar war sie schon immer stolz auf ihren Status als perfekte Aristokratentochter gewesen, schliesslich liebte sie den Luxus. Doch für ihre Eltern war sie bloss ein Werkzeug gewesen und sie hatten ihre Schwester schrecklich behandelt. Jetzt wo sie der Familienchef des Hauses Aguria war, würde es anders werden für Yukino, so hatte sie es sich geschworen.

Ja, sie, eine Frau, hatte die Rolle ihres Vaters, des Familienchefs übernommen. Normalerweise hätte ihr Cousin mütterlicherseits, Lord Elfman Strauss, diese Rolle übernehmen sollen, als nächster männlicher Erbe. Doch der gute Elfman, mit der Hilfe von ihrer klugen Kusine Mirajane, hatte es so arrangiert, dass diese Rolle von Sorano übernommen wurde. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal in Fiore, dass eine Frau die Zügel ihrer Familie übernahm, aber es war immer noch unüblich. Doch je bedeutender und mächtiger die adelige Familie war, desto weniger sprach man skeptisch davon.

Sorano dachte immer wieder daran, wenn sie Besuch von ihrer Mutter bekam. Es half ihr nicht zu vergessen, was sie geschafft hatte um eine noch bedeutendere Rolle in der Gesellschaft zu haben als eh schon und vor allem, was das Wichtigste war, endlich Yukino aus den Schatten zu holen. Lady Aguria versuchte immer wieder ihre ältere Tochter zu überreden Yukino zurück ins Kloster zu stecken, Elfman als Familienchef zu lassen und ihr selber eine angemessene Rente zu geben. Die Witwenrente, die Lady Aguria von der Regierung bekam, empfand diese als viel zu niedrig, um sich weiterhin den Luxus zu leisten, den sie glaubte immer verdient zu haben.

„Sorano, hörst du mich überhaupt zu!", seufzte die Mutter wütend und die Weisshaarige sah ihr Gegenüber gelangweilt an. Lady Aguria war schon mit sechzehn verheiratet worden und war jetzt Anfang vierzig, obwohl man sie für jünger halten konnte. Loreleï Aguria war wirklich eine Schönheit mit den langen, federleichten weissem Haar, welches modisch hochgesteckt wurde und einzelne Korkenzieherlocken auf die Schultern fallen liess. Ihre Augen waren unglaublich dunkelblau und von langen Wimpern umrahmt, ihre blasse Haut glich feinem Porzellan, keine Narbe oder ähnliches zerstörte diese Ebenmässigkeit. Sie war auch hochgewachsen, hatte beneidenswerte Rundungen und ihr hellblaues Kleid (sie hatte nach dem Tod ihres Gemahls nur drei Monate lang schwarze Trauerkleidung getragen) rundete ihre Schönheit perfekt ab. Sie wäre sicher noch schöner, wenn sich lächeln würde. Aber Loreleï hatte nie ehrlich gelächelt. Sie gehörte zu diesen typischen Aristokraten, die nur ihre eigene Wichtigkeit im Kopf hatten.

Sorano hatte die Schönheit ihrer Mutter geerbt und auch Yukino, aber nach so viel Abscheu seitens ihrer Eltern hatte sie dies nie wahrnehmen wollen, so sehr ihre Schwester sie auch vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte. Aber tiefverankerte Meinungen löste man nicht einfach so.

„Warum willst du diese… Yukino in die Gesellschaft einführen? Sie hat keine Ahnung von der Etikette und jeglichen Verhaltensregeln, sie würde dich und die Familie bloss in die Schande ziehen", zischte Lady Loreleï. Sorano verdrehte nun tatsächlich die Augen und erwiderte: „Und warum ist sie so unwissend? Weil du und Vater ihr nie beigebracht habt, wie man sich in der Gesellschaft verhält. Also solltest du wirklich nicht darüber beklagen."

„Du wagst es wieder, deine eigene Mutter zu duzen! Wo ist dein Respekt abgeblieben?", kreischte nun Lady Aguria, als ob es sich um ein obszönes Verhalten ging.

„Würde ich dich nicht respektieren, hätte ich dich längst aus dem Haus geworfen, hätte dir Besuche verboten und hätte dich kein kleines Haus auf der Königsinsel Crocus gekauft, damit für dich gesorgt wurde. Aber du bist leider meine Mutter und als dessen respektiere ich dich noch. Du und Vater hattet auch ein wenig Respekt für mir. Doch nie habt ihr den gleichen Respekt für Yukino gehabt. Ihr habt sie verabscheut, als ob sie eine Bewohnerin des Landes unter der Wolken wäre, als ob sie nichts als eine niedrige Sklavin wäre. Das kann ich euch nie verzeihen und darum werde ich alles dafür tun, damit Yukino ihren Platz in den hohen Kreisen haben kann. Niemand hat es mehr verdient als sie."

„Du lässt also, deine unscheinbare, untalentierte, uninteressante kleine Schwester im Haus unserer Familie wohnen, während ich, deine eigene Mutter die dir alles von der Etikette beigebracht hat, nur manchmal zu Besuch kommen kann und sonst in einem kleinen Haus auf einer anderen Insel leben soll, weit unter meiner Stellung als Lady."

„Sei doch froh, wenigstens lebst du auf der Königsinsel, ganz in der Nähe der Königsfamilie. Auf die Bälle des königlichen Palastes musst du allerdings verzichten", entgegnete Sorano schnippisch. Crocus war die grösste aller Insel des Westreiches und darum der Sitz der Herrscher von Fiore. Magnolia, die Insel auf der Sorano mit ihrer Schwester lebte, war zwar von der Grösse her auch sehr wichtig, aber gegen den Dimensionen von Crocus kam sie nur auf den zweiten Platz.

Die grösste Insel eines Reiches war immer der Hauptsitz der Regierung dieses Reiches, das war schon seit Anbeginn der Zeiten immer so gewesen. Auch die Herrscherburgen des Nordreiches und der Demokratie-Palast des Südreiches befanden sich auf den grössten Inseln. Sicher war es auch so in Valarys gewesen, das Ostreich. Aber nach Tausenden von Jahren wusste das niemand mehr.

Sorano seufzte. Sie hätte ihre Mutter wirklich am Liebsten Besuchsverbot gegeben und sie auf eine mickrige kleine Insel an der entferntesten Grenze verbannt. Aber leider musste sie den Ruf der Familie wahren. Sie wusste, wie die Aristokraten Fiores war. Sie gingen auf Bälle von anderen und organisierten selber Soireen, tauschten Informationen aus, verkauften ihre Töchter an Freunden durch Heirat und gleichzeitig lechzten sie sich nach irgendwelchen Skandalen, die den Ruf anderer Adelsfamilien schadeten. Wenn sie erfahren, dass die ältere Aguria-Tochter die eigene Mutter aus dem Haus verbannt und ans andere Ende Fiores geschickt hat, würde es heiss kochen in der Gerüchteküche.

Sorano musste zwar zugeben, dass sie manchmal interessiert war an gewisse Skandale, wenn es um Personen ging, die sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber sie konnte es nicht zulassen, dass der Ruf der Familie in den Schlamm geworfen wurde. Nicht, wenn sie es endlich schaffen würde Yukino in die Gesellschaft einzuführen, wie ihre kleine Schwester es verdiente. Dafür musste sie ihre Mutter manchmal aushalten, wenn diese mal zu Besuch kam.

„Willst denn nicht endlich mal heiraten? Das wäre sicher der grösste Dienst, denn du deiner Familie geben könntest", seufzte Lady Loreleï theatralisch. „Dein Vater und ich hatten ja geplant, dich mit Lord Midnight zu verloben, das wäre die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts gewesen, wir hätten endlich höher aufsteigen können. Aber er hat jeglichen Kontakt mit seinem Vater abgebrochen und stattdessen das unscheinbare Mündel von der dahingeschiedenen Lady Ultear, zur Frau genommen. Und jetzt wo du Familienchef bist, wird es schwieriger sein einen Mann zu finden. Vor allem wenn du noch Yukino verheiraten möchtest, das wird unmöglich. Wer möchte die schon zur Frau haben?"

„Mehr als du denkst!", fuhr Sorano auf. Wenn es um ihre kleine Schwester ging entwickelte sie Löwenmutter-Instinkte. „Du kennst ja deine eigene Tochter gar nicht! Sie ist eine liebevolle, zärtliche Person mit tausendmal mehr Eigenschaften als du und ich kenne noch viele Lords, die sich glücklich schätzen würden eine solche Frau zu haben."

Beim letzten Satz bluffte sie zwar, denn sie war nicht dumm. Yukino war alles, was sie gesagt hatte und Sorano war fest überzeugt, dass es einige ledige Lords gab (hoffentlich junge), die ihrer Schwester den Hof machen würden. Aber Yukino war auch extrem schüchtern und wegen der Abscheu der Eltern fehlte es ihr fatal an Selbstbewusstsein, was schlecht war wenn man in dieser Gesellschaft überleben und mit den Gerüchten richtig umgehen wollte. Umso mehr war es wichtig, sie mit der Aristokratie des Westreiches vertraut zu machen, je früher desto besser.

„Und wann wirst du sie in die Gesellschaft einführen? Gibt es denn irgendein besonderer Anlass, der perfekt dafür wäre?", höhnte Loreleï, aber ohne zu lächeln. Konnte sie nicht mal ein höhnisches Lächeln zu Stande bringen?

„In etwas mehr als einer Woche gibt es einen Ball bei den Heartfillias. Viele der grössten Namen Fiores sind eingeladen und ich gehöre dazu, gemeinsam mit Yukino. Aber du, liebe Mutter, wirst wohl leider darauf verzichten müssen, du wurdest nicht eingeladen."

Sorano genoss den entsetzten und empörter Glanz in den Augen ihrer Mutter. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war sie regelmässig zu Bällen eingeladen worden und war ein gern gesehene Erscheinung gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo ihr Gemahl gestorben ist und sie keine besondere Stellung mehr hatte, musste sie nun darauf verzichten. Sorano gefiel Loreleï ab und zu darauf hinzuweisen.

„Für Yukinos Garderobe musst du dich keine Sorgen machen, ich bin schon seit zwei Wochen dran und bis zum Ball wird sie ein komplette Garderobe haben wie meine, inklusive atemberaubender Ballkleider. Und das Parfüm wird sie spätestens in drei Tagen bekommen."

„Du… du möchtest ihr auch ein Parfüm kaufen?", stockte Lady Aguria. Es war eine Tradition in Fiore, dass jede adelige Lady, egal ob verheiratet oder ledig, ein eigenes, spezielles Parfüm besass. Man konnte auch mehrere haben, doch das eine spezielle und besonders teure Parfüm war natürlich von richtigen Künstlern hergestellt, denen man auch sagen konnte, wie es genau sein sollte. Das war eine Tradition des Adels in Fiore, es zeigte ein wenig wie reich man war. Sorano hatte ihr eigenes, natürlich ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern, welches nach Rosen und Lavendel roch.

Sorano antwortete nicht, sie schaute ihre Mutter bloss überheblich an. Loreleï schnitt eine enttäuschte Grimasse. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Wie immer seit dem Tod ihres Ehemanns. Mit kalter Stimme sagte sie schliesslich: „Ich werde gleich am nächsten Tag nach dem Ball wieder nach Crocus gehen. Ich will sehen, wie Yukino sich schlägt. Bis dahin werde ich wohl in meinem Zimmer bleiben müssen. Etwas anderes bleibt einer armen Witwe ja nicht mehr."

„Racer, geleite meine Mutter zurück ins Gästezimmer", sagte Sorano bloss und grinste ein wenig, als ihre Mutter murrte: „Ich habe vergessen, dass dieser Frechdachs von einem Sklave noch hier ist. Mit was habe ich das bloss verdient?"

Soranos Bodyguard-Sklave, der wie immer während dem Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Tochter unüblich schweigsam geblieben war. Normalerweise war Racer erstaunlich frech für einen Sklaven und es kam vor, dass er sich mit seiner Herrin immer wieder stritt und neckte.

Darum hatte Sorano ihn auch als Bodyguard gekauft. Sie würde es nicht aushalten, wenn man ihr ohne Wenn und Aber gehorchte und alles tat, was man verlangte, wie Maschinen. Selbst die Diener des Hauses hatten mehr zu sagen seit Lord Aguria das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Racer war nicht nur stark, schnell und sogar ein wenig furchteinflössend wenn man Sorano und Yukino belästigte, er hatte auch eine eigene Meinung, was eine Seltenheit bei Sklaven war.

Racer wurde als Sklave geboren und erzogen, nie hatte er etwas anderes gekannt. Seine Heimat unter den Wolken hatte er nie kennen gelernt und bis jetzt schien seine Situation ihm ziemlich zu gefallen. Auch wenn er natürlich gerne manchmal reklamierte.

Nur wenn Lady Aguria zu Besuch war und sich mit der ältesten Tochter stritt, blieb er ruhig. Als ob er selber gemerkt hatte, dass es besser wäre bei dieser kompletten Familienangelegenheit zu schweigen. Auch wenn Sorano manchmal hoffte, er würde manchmal zu Wort kommen und sich auf ihre Seite stellen. Aber das würde sie niemals zugeben, schliesslich war er trotz allem immer noch nur ein Sklave. Ein besonderer zwar, aber halt ein Sklave.

Als Racer Loreleï schliesslich aus dem Büro ihrer Tochter – welches einst das Büro ihres Mannes gewesen war – führte oder besser gesagt hinaus schob, liess Sorano nach ihrer Schwester rufen. Es hatte noch viel zu besprechen bis zum Ball und sie wollte, dass Yukino wie ein Stern strahlte. Vielleicht würde sie sogar Lucy Heartfillia überstrahlen.

Allerdings musste Yukino dazu auch wieder Selbstvertrauen haben. Die Abscheu ihrer Eltern hatte sich so verankert, dass ihre Schwester nun selber überzeugt war, dass sie keinen grossen Wert hatte. Und es würde schwierig sein, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Man sah es ihr zwar nicht an, aber Yukino war genauso stur wie alle anderen Agurias. Wenn sie sich etwas im Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde ihre Meinung sich nur schwer ändern.

Sorano wusste, dass Liebesheiraten eine grosse Seltenheit in der Aristokratie Fiores waren. Für viele hatte Liebe sogar nichts mehr mit einer Hochzeit zu tun, da es vor allem darum geht Allianzen zu schmieden und den Ruf zu wahren. Und da die Aristokratie Widersprüche liebte, hasste sie jede Form von Ehebruch und trotzdem gab es viele, welche Ehebruch begingen. Wobei die ehebrecherische Frauen viel mehr verachtet wurden als Männer. Schliesslich gebaren sie die Kinder, also sollten SIE aufpassen keine Bastarde auszutragen. Die Männer bekamen keine Kinder, also war das nicht ihr Problem.

Dann gab es noch der Fall der unscheinbaren Töchtern aus Adelsfamilien, welche nur von Lords zur Frau genommen wurden, damit jegliche Heiratsvermittlerinnen und andere junge Adelstöchter den Junggeselle in Ruhe liessen. Das Schicksal solcher Ehe war meistens, dass die unscheinbare Frau erst einen Sohn zur Welt brachte und dann wandte sich der Mann von ihr ab. Warum wunderte man sich noch, dass Lords und Ladys immer noch Mätressen und Liebhaber nahmen?

Sorano wollte kein solches Schicksal für Yukino. Eine Liebesheirat konnte sie allerdings für beide nicht hoffen. Dieser Fall kam so selten, dass man besser keine Hoffnung daran setzen sollte. Sie hoffte einfach, sowohl für sie als auch für ihre Schwester, einen guten Ehemann zu finden, der zwar reich war und aus einer bedeutenden Familie stammte, aber der sich auch für seine Frau interessieren könnte und mit etwas Glück wenigstens Freundschaft anbieten würde.

Nicht gerade romantisch, aber Sorano wusste, dass sie nicht auf die grosse Liebe warten durfte. Schliesslich war das hier die reale Welt, kein Liebesroman voller Abenteuer, wie Yukino sie gerne las, vielleicht etwas viel zu gerne. Aber eine Hochzeit war für sie im Moment sowieso noch nicht wichtig. Erst einmal musste Yukino in der Gesellschaft strahlen und endlich Selbstbewusstsein erlangen. Sie musste zeigen, wie sie wirklich war, nämlich eine wundervolle junge Frau.

Sorano hatte schon einige Ballkleider für ihre Schwester schneidern lassen. Doch für ihr erster Ball brauchte Yukino ein ganz besonderes Kleid. Eines, welches sie zu ihrem Vorteil zeigte und zu ihr passte... Sorano beschloss gleich morgen mit Yukino im Modehaus Blue Pegasus vorbeizugehen, um ein wirklich tolles Ballkleid auf Mass schneidern zu lassen. Danach würde sie zu Ichiya gehen, dem grössten Parfümierer des Reiches. Yukino brauchte schliesslich auch ihr eigenes Spezial-Parfüm!

Da gibt es noch einiges zu besprechen, dachte sich Sorano voller Vorfreude, als Yukino endlich ins Büro eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

 **Xxx**

Es war ein altes, edles und sehr grosses Backsteinhaus, welches in der Mitte eines etwas verwilderten, aber dennoch eleganten Garten thronte. Zum Haus gab es noch einen Stall gross genug für neun Pferde und einen romantischen kleinen Pavillon, der etwas weiter hinten im Garten stand, diskret versteckt von mehreren Weiden. Eine Mauer umgab den riesigen Garten und nur ein verschnörkeltes Gittertor gab Zugang zu diesem Haus, dass man schon als Landschlösschen bezeichnen konnte.

Eben jenes Tor wurde gerade von einem Wächter geöffnet und eine Kutsche fuhr rein. Es war eine ganz schlichte braune Kutsche, sie war aber dennoch elegant und die Sitze waren weich gepolstert. Trotz der Schlichtheit handelte es sich überraschenderweise tatsächlich um die private Kutsche eines Aristokraten, wie es das Wappen mit der Schlangenspirale auf den Türen bewies, sowie die edlen Stoffe der sechs Sitze und dem Tischchen, welches je nach Bedarf zugeklappt werden konnte.

In dieser Kutsche sass ein ziemlich muskulöser junger Mann mit gebräunter Haut, verstrubbelten weinroten Haaren und einer Narbe, welches sein rechtes Auge geschlossen hielt. Er trug praktische Reisekleidung, die eher einem Mann des Volkes gehören konnte statt einem Adeligen. Doch dieser Mann war trotz seiner ziemlich abenteuerlichen Erscheinung tatsächlich ein Edelmann.

Als die Kutsche vor dem Haus hielt, wartete schon ein alter, grosser Mann mit weissen Haaren und neutralem Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Eingang. Es war niemand anderes als der Butler und Chef des Haushaltes dieser ländlichen Villa.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Mylord. Hatte Mylord eine schöne Reise?", fragte der Butler seinem Herrn, der gerade aus seiner Kutsche stieg. Lord Cobra, intim bloss Erik, gab dem Kutscher ein Zeichen die Kutsche und die Pferde in den Stall zu bringen sowie Feierabend zu machen, bevor er sich zu seinem Butler umdrehte: „Es ging, mein guter Flambeau. Diese Luftpiraten waren einfach zu besiegen gewesen. Sonst wäre ich nicht schon nach zwei Wochen zurück."

Erik war ein Korsar, ein junger Adeliger, der seinem Reich half die Luftlinien zwischen den Inseln und an der Grenze zu beschützen. Meistens vor Piraten, die es noch ziemlich viel gab und die sich liebend auf den winzigen, unbewohnten und verwilderten Inseln versteckten. Aber auch Schmuggler und entflohene Gefangene aus der Gefängnisinsel standen auf seiner Liste.

Korsaren waren sehr beliebt in Fiore, nicht nur weil sie neben der Armee das Reich beschützten, sondern weil sie einen Ruf von absoluter Freiheit und Abenteuer hinter sich liessen, wie sie frei durch das Land reisten und gegen die "Bösen" kämpften. Das stimmte auch irgendwie, aber auch nicht ganz. Erik wusste, dass dieses Leben nicht immer ein Zuckerschlecken war. Es war nicht immer einfach, mit dem Luftschiff wochenlang durch das Reich zu fliegen und die Jagd auf Ganoven konnte oft sich als schwer erweisen. Diese "Abenteuer" ähnelten sich so sehr, dass der Gegner schon speziell sein musste, damit das Abenteuer es auch wirklich verdiente so bezeichnet zu werden.

Ausserdem stimmte das mit der absoluten Freiheit nicht wirklich. Diese junge Lords, die sich als Korsaren engagieren, standen immer noch unter dem Befehl des Königs von Fiore. Indirekt manchmal auch von All-Ceithre,, aber das passierte nur in seltenen Fällen. Wenn es irgendein Problem gibt mit Piraten oder so, wurden sie gerufen um dieses Problem zu lösen. Man schenkte ihnen ein Schiff und eine Mannschaft, die ihnen treu dienten und in seltenen Fällen zu Freunde wurden. Sie besassen schon etwas Freiheit wenn sie durch Fiore flogen, aber sie waren immer noch Diener der Krone. Wären sie dies nicht, wären die Korsaren bloss niedrige Piraten.

Erik hatte beschlossen diesen Beruf auszuüben, weil er trotzdem von der wenigen Freiheit profitieren wollte, die er dadurch bekam. Der Kapitän und die Mannschaft der _Cubellios_ waren ihm nicht nur treu ergeben, sie liebten ihn sogar. Ausserdem konnte er so meistens der Stadt entfliehen. Erik hasste Lärm und die stickige Luft der Gesellschaft der Aristokratie. Darum kam er nur selten in die Stadt der Insel Magnolia, wo er eigentlich ein Luxushaus besass, oder auch sonst auf einer anderen Insel. Er bevorzugte entweder sein Schiff oder seine alte Villa auf dem Land, wo er die meiste Zeit auch wohnte.

„Zwei Briefe sind angekommen, Mylord. Ein privater, den ich auf Euer Büro gestellt habe. Und eine offizielle Einladung für den nächsten Ball der Heartfillias in einer Woche", erzählte Flambeau professionell, während er Erik ins edle Landhaus begleitete. Er war ein perfekter Butler und Erik war froh ihn an seiner Seite zu haben. Er führte den Haushalt mit Disziplin, half seinem Herr wo er nur konnte, gab seine Bedenken klar wenn es sein musste und war ihm treu ergeben.

„Den Brief werde ich später lesen. Und für die Einladung… keine Ahnung ob ich sie annehmen werde, Bälle sind einfach nicht mein Ding. Besonders, wenn es die arroganten, stinkreichen Arschlöcher von Heartfillias sind."

„Diese Bezeichnung möchte ich überhört haben, Mylord. Obwohl Lord Jude es durchaus verdienen würde, aber es ist nicht meine Pflicht darüber zu urteilen", entgegnete Flambeau, ruhig wie immer. Erik grinste, Flambeau wusste von seiner Aversion gegenüber gesellschaftliche Ereignisse der Aristokratie und respektierte dies auch. Ihm ging es nie wirklich um den Ruf seines Herren wie manch anderer Butler, sondern bloss um das Wohlergehen.

„Übrigens, Miss Kinana ist überglücklich Sie wieder zu Hause zu wissen, Mylord. Sie wartet im Salon auf Euch."

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?"

Ohne auf weiteres zu achten, rannte Erik durch den Eingang. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er Kinana schrecklich vermisst und er freute sich sie endlich wiederzusehen.

Er kannte sie aus seiner Kindheit. Leider waren sie getrennt worden und hatten jahrelang nichts mehr von einander gehört. An die Details dieses Unfalles wollte er lieber nicht denken, zu sehr lastete ihn diese schreckliche Vergangenheit und Wahrheit…

Erik war schliesslich zu einem Korsaren geworden und vor drei Jahren hatte er Kinana in einem modrigen Kloster auf der Insel Oak Town wieder gefunden. Einem schrecklichen Kloster, wo jede Nonne alle Bewohnerinnen, die nicht von adeliger Herkunft waren, verachteten. Erik hatte kämpfen müssen, um seine beste Freundin aus Kindertagen da raus zu holen, doch er hatte es geschafft. Allerdings nur, weil er Kinana zu seinem Mündel ernannt hatte, anders hätten die Nonnen sie nie gehen lassen, trotz ihrer Verachtung. Es ging wie immer um den Ruf, in diesem Fall der Ruf des Klosters.

Es war schon merkwürdig, dass das Mündel ziemlich gleich alt war wie sein Beschützer, einige munkelten sogar, dass der Korsar diese Frau von unsicherer Herkunft nur zum Mündel genommen hatte um sie insgeheim zu seiner Mätressen zu machen. Doch nicht jeder glaubte daran, war es doch normal für Korsaren etwas extravagant zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte sein Mündel eine nun gute Situation und viele adelige Mütter liessen sich davon nicht abschrecken, in Lord Erik einen potentiellen Schwiegersohn zu sehen.

Erik selber hatte aber keine Lust zu heiraten. All diese jungen heiratsfähigen Adelstöchter waren allesamt dumme, naive Tussis und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit so einer verheiratet zu sein. Als Korsar brauchte er keine Allianzen mit anderen Adelsfamilien (ein paar adelige Freunde genügten ihm) und mit Kinana wieder bei ihm führte er ein angenehmes Leben. Zwar hatte er manchmal das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in seinem Leben fehlte, aber das ignorierte er meistens…

Tatsächlich war Kinana im Salon. Die hübsche Lilahaarige sass in einem cremefarbenen Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem jedoch im Spätsommer natürlich noch kein Feuer loderte. Sie trug ein einfaches apfelgrünes Kleid ohne jeglichen Schnickschnack, was normal war für eine adelige Dame die auf dem Land lebte. Gut, Kinana war nur ein Mündel, keine Lady. Aber in Eriks Augen hatte sie viel mehr Wert als die schnatternden, heiratsfähigen Adelstöchter in ihrem Alter.

Als er eintrat sah Kinana auf und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Eine Sekunde später war sie aufgesprungen und ihm um den Hals gefallen. Für Aristokraten war das natürlich nicht die Norm. Es war schon fast skandalös sich einem Mann an den Hals zu werfen, mit dem man nicht verheiratet war. Und selbst mit dem Ehemann war das nicht gut gesehen. Die Aristokraten waren die Creme der Gesellschaft, die Juwelen in der Krone. Allein deswegen sollte man sich nicht von seinen Emotionen überschwemmen lassen, sondern sich von der besten Seite zeigen und blablabla.

Aber Erik wollte schon immer nie zur Norm gehören und obwohl Kinana vom Verhalten her eine perfekte Lady sein könnte, auch sie wollte lieber sich selbst sein.

Der junge Korsar presste seine Freundin fester gegen sich. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Aber warum überraschte ihn das? Kinana war seine beste Freundin und auch seine einzige Familie. Natürlich hatte er sie vermisst. Warum sollte er einen anderen Grund haben?

 _Du lügst dich selber an,_ hauchte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, aber er ignorierte es gekonnt. Stattdessen löste er sich etwas von Kinana, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen. Ihre Augen strahlten wie richtige Smaragde als sie fragte: „Und, wie ist deine Mission gelaufen?"

„Nicht übel, es war bloss zu normal. Die Bösen jagen, einsacken, der Polizei übergeben und das war es schon. Es war sogar zu einfach, fast eine Zeitverschwendung. Darum bin ich ja schon nach zwei Wochen wieder zu Hause."

„Das freut mich, ich fühle mich immer so unsicher wenn du zu lange weg musst. Erik, bist du sicher, dass dieser Beruf das Richtige für dich ist? Es ist schliesslich nicht ohne Gefahr..."

Erik verdrehte die Augen (naja, sein Auge, das andere war für immer geschlossen). Nicht schon wieder dieses Thema. Geduldig erklärte er ihr zum Weiss-Gott-wievielten Mal: „Kinana, darüber haben wir schon gesprochen. Dieser Beruf als Korsar ist sehr wichtig für mich, es gibt mir eine gewisse Freiheit von der Etikette, die sonst anderen sehr viele Einschränkungen schenkt. Du weisst doch, wie wichtig Freiheit für mich ist... Seit unserer Kindheit."

Kinana nickte, natürlich wusste sie das. Sie hatte ja dieselbe schwere Kindheit erlebt wie er bevor sie getrennt wurden. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie wichtig Freiheit aus diesem Grund für ihn war. Trotzdem hatte sie immer Angst, dass ihm als Korsar etwas passieren würde.

Erik streichelte lächelnd ihre Wange und nach einem gehauchten Kuss auf ihrer Stirn beruhigte er sie: „Keine Angst, diese Vergangenheit ist definitiv hinter uns. Und ich habe dir ja versprochen, dass ich nicht unnötig zur Luft stechen werde. Im Moment gibt es sowieso wenig Probleme mit den Luftpiraten, ich habe also wieder Zeit zu Hause zu bleiben."

Kinana nickte kurz, bevor sie wieder lächelte. Ein Glück, sie war einfach viel schöner wenn sie ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie, bevor Kinana zögernd wieder anfing zu reden: „Also, Erik... es gäbe etwas, was ich gerne machen würde..."

„Hm?", machte der Lord bloss. Kinana verlangte immer so gut wie gar nichts und wenn sie mal etwas wollte, war er natürlich ganz Ohr.

„Naja... nächste Woche geben die Heartfillias einen Ball. Ich weiss, dass du diese Familie nicht in deinem Herzen trägst und Bälle sowieso nicht gerade dein Ding ist. Aber... ich war lange nicht mehr in der Stadt und ich möchte gerne wieder an einem Ball teilnehmen."

Erik seufzte. Das war es also. Kinana hatte zwar nicht die gleiche Ablehnung wie er gegenüber solchen Anlässe und nahm noch gerne an Bällen teil. Aber zu viel auch wieder nicht, da unterschied sie sich wieder von den standardmässigen Adelstöchter. Ab und zu ein Ball genügte ihr, sonst nahm auch Kinana lieber das Leben auf dem Land vor.

Erik fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine verstrubbelten Haare. Wann hatte er Kinana jemals etwas abschlagen können?

„Na gut, wir werden hingehen. Zwei, drei Tage werden schon noch in unserem Stadthaus aushalten. Aber danach geht es zurück nach Hause, einverstanden?"

„Natürlich, Erik", strahlte Kinana voller Freude, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Du bist einfach ein Schatz. Ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht bis Mitternacht bleiben musst, das wäre übertrieben. Aber etwas Spass haben werden wir trotzdem. Ausserdem wollte ich schon lange bei einem solchen Anlass das violette Ballkleid tragen, welches du mir letzten Monat geschenkt hast."

Ob sie Spass haben würden, bezweifelte Erik. Naja, er zumindest, Kinana würde sicher Spass haben und das genügte ihm. Aber es war tatsächlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt das violette Ballkleid mit den schlichten silbernen Stickereien zu tragen, welches er ihr geschenkt hatte. Violett passte immer perfekt zu Kinana, sie würde darin umwerfend aussehen.

Hoffentlich würden nicht zu viele Männer ihr den Hof machen... Himmel, was dachte er da eigentlich? Kinana war eine wunderschöne Frau, es war durchaus normal, dass gewisse Männer ihr den Hof machen würden. Warum also gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht? Erik schob es auf seinen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Kinana, jener des Bruders gegenüber der Schwester.

„Du kannst ja schon mal mit Violet die ersten Vorbereitungen machen. Ich habe im Büro noch einen Brief, denn ich besser noch lesen sollte. Danach sollte die Küche besser schon anfangen das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Nach dieser Reise habe ich einen Bärenhunger."

„Schon erledigt, Erik. Kaum habe ich von deiner Rückkehr gehört, habe ich der Küche schon gesagt, sie sollen das Essen zubereiten. In einer halben Stunde wird es soweit sein", kicherte Kinana und Erik erstaunte sich einmal mehr, wie gut sie die Rolle einer Hausherrin übernehmen konnte. Aber er lächelte, so sehr freute er sich, dass die Lilahaarige wie immer an alles gedacht hatte für seine Rückkehr. Naja, viel war es nicht, aber es genügte ihm.

Kinana ging nachher in ihr Zimmer und rief nach Violet, ihrer Maid. Für den Ball der Heartfillias würde es noch einiges zu vorbereiten geben. Erik hingegen ging in sein Büro. Es war eher ein kleiner Raum mit nur einem Fenster mit Ausblick auf Osten, einem Schreibtisch mit Sessel und Besuchersessel sowie zwei Regalen. Verglichen zu den üblichen Büros von Aristokraten war es eher schlicht und ähnelte eher einem Anwalt- oder Arzt-Büro. Aber er fand ja immer, dass man keinen halben Ballsaal brauchte um die Geschäfte der Familie zu führen.

Der Brief lag gut sichtbar in der Mitte des Schreibtisches aus Mahagoni. Braver Flambeau, er war wirklich ein toller Kerl. Es schien tatsächlich bloss ein privater Brief zu sein, nur die Adresse stand darauf, sowie das Siegel des Senders aus Wachs.

Erik runzelte die Stirn. Das Wachs war schwarz. Üblicherweise nahm man doch rotes Wachs für die Siegel. Der Einzige, den er kannte, der schwarzes Wachs brauchte, war...

Der junge Korsar erschrak. Eine böse Vorahnung wuchs in ihm. Blitzschnell schnappte er sich den Brief und beobachtete die Schrift genau. Ja, das war eindeutig _seine_ Schrift. Und es gab noch einen weiteren Beweis... Das Wappen auf dem Siegel erkannte auch sofort. Ein merkwürdiges Zeichen und daneben einen Stock mit einem Totenkopf darauf.

Verdammt! Hatte er Kinana vorhin nicht noch gesagt, dass die Vergangenheit endgültig hinter ihnen wäre? Dabei hatte die Vergangenheit sie mit diesem Brief wieder eingeholt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte ER sie finden können nach all diesen Jahren?

Seufzend legte Erik den Brief auf dem Schreibtisch zurück. Würden er und Kinana jemals frei sein vor ihrer Vergangenheit?


	3. Roses of Valarys

**Roses of Valarys**

 _8\. Juli x791_

„Sorano, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee ist", murmelte Yukino, während sie aus dem Fenster der Kutsche schaute, ohne jedoch zu beobachten was draussen war. Sie hätten auch einfach zu Fuss können um zur Parfümerie und zum Modehaus "Blue Pegasus" zu gelangen. Man musste natürlich schon ein bis zwei Stunden gehen bis man vom Quartier der Aristokraten im Quartier der Händler und Kaufmänner ankam, aber wenn man gerne lange Spaziergänge machte, war das kein Problem. Vor allem, wenn man die Abkürzung durch den Stadtpark nehmen konnte. Der war zwar bei weitem nicht so riesig und reich an Blumen oder Pflanzen aus allen vier Reichen wie jener auf der Königsinsel Crocus. Aber er war immer noch gross und fast genauso luxuriös, ein kleines Juwel für die Augen.

Dafür hatte Magnolia die grösste Bibliothek (und somit grösste Universität) Fiores. Selbst jene im Palast des Königs kam nur weit hinten auf dem zweiten Platz und die war schon riesig. Aber keine Bibliothek war so reich an Bücher wie jene von Magnolia. Wissenschaftliche Schriften, Philosophie, Reiseberichte, Romane, Poesie, Legenden und Mythen, Historische Werke, Manuskripte von allen möglichen Wissenschaftlern, Dichter und Autoren, Bücher über jede mögliche Kunst, Gastronomie, Natur und Pflanzen, zahlreiche Werke über Pergrande und Minstrel, sogar ein paar wenige Bücher über das verlorene Reich von Valarys. Alles war vorhanden. Jegliche Studenten, Wissenschaftler, Künstler und sogar wissbegierige Adelige oder Volksleute aus ganz Fiore trafen sich dort um zu lesen, das eigene Wissen zu bereichern und um über alles mögliche zu diskutieren. Oft kamen auch Bewohner von Minstrel nur dafür hierher, seltener auch Bewohner aus dem kalten Pergrande oder All-Ceithre.

Wie gerne wäre Yukino gerade jetzt dort gewesen, zwischen den Büchern. Sie hatte gehört, dass neue Werke über die uralte Malerei von Minstrel eingetroffen waren und sie sehnte sich danach sie anzuschauen und auszuleihen. Sie hörte schon gar nicht mehr, wie Sorano sich empörte und ihr versuchte klarzumachen, wie wichtig es ist, dass sie Ballkleid und Parfüm bekam und fing an sich an die Zeit zu erinnern, als sie ihre Liebe zu Bücher und Bilder entdeckt hatte.

Das Lesen und die Malerei waren lange Zeit ihr einziger Trost gewesen. Damals, als ihr Vater noch lebte, als ihre Schwester und sie noch unter der Vormundschaft ihrer Eltern waren. Tagtäglich hatte sie die Abscheu und die Verachtung ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter gespürt. Sie musste wirklich bedeutungslos sein, damit ihre eigenen Eltern so verabscheuten. In einer Gesellschaft, in der adelige Väter und Mütter meistens Respekt und wenigstens ein klein wenig Zuneigung für ihre Erben hatten, bedeutete das viel. Wäre sie mehr wie ihre Schwester gewesen, schöner, talentierter, hätten Lord und Lady Aguria sie wahrscheinlich mehr anerkannt und respektiert.

Trotzdem hatte es immer wieder schrecklich weh getan, diese Verachtung. Sie war nie geschlagen worden, ihre Eltern fanden das ihres Ranges unwürdig. Doch die bösen Kommentare, die diskreten Schubse um sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, die ungerechten Bestrafungen, die absichtlich unschönen Kleider… Yukino könnte noch tausend Sachen aufzählen und damit vielleicht ein Buch fühlen können. Wären Sorano und ihre gütige Grossmutter nie gewesen, hätte Yukino nicht weiter leben wollen.

Schon immer hatte sie Geschichten geliebt und an den Bildern in den Fluren der Familienvilla hatte sie sich nie satt sehen können. Doch erst als ihre Eltern sie mit sieben Jahren in einer Klosterschule gesteckt hatten, hatte sie ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher und Malerei entdecken können. Natürlich war das Kloster düstern und streng gewesen, die meisten Nonnen waren kalt und herzlos gewesen. Sie hatten zwar Respekt vor ihren Schülerinnen, kamen sie doch alle aus hochangesehenen Adelsfamilien, doch sie wussten immer wieder subtil zu zeigen, wie unschicklich man war.

Dafür war der Unterricht reich und wirklich lehrreich gewesen. Yukino war im Malunterricht rasch die beste geworden und nie hatte die Lehrerin die Gelegenheit bekommen ihr zu zeigen, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Was die Bücher anging, die Nonnen verachteten Liebesromane, Poesiewerke und andere solche Bücher. Nur Werke über die Etikette und das Verhalten einer Lady oder anderes langweiliges Zeug waren erlaubt. Zum Glück war die alte Schwester Agnes, die Bibliothekarin, anders gewesen als ihre Gefährtinnen. Unter ihrem Büro hielt sie eine Kiste versteckt, in dem sie zahlreiche "verbotene Bücher" bewachte. Immer wieder drückte sie Schülerinnen einen guten Roman in die Hand mit einem Augenzwinkern. Dank ihr hatte Yukino zahlreiche Juwelen der Literatur entdeckt.

Yukino presste ihren Samtsack gegen sich, wo sie ein paar Bücher und vor allem ihr Skizzenbuch behielt. Nun wo sie aus dem Kloster war und Sorano Familienoberhaupt geworden war, musste sie zugeben, dass es ihr schon noch besser ging. Ihre Mutter verachtete sie immer noch, doch Loreleï hatte nicht mehr genug Macht um ihr tatsächlich weh zu tun. Sie hatte bessere Kleider, konnte endlich frei durch die Stadt und zur Bibliothek gehen, musste ihre Lieblingsromane und ihr Skizzenbuch nicht mehr unter einer losen Diele gleich unter ihrem Bett verstecken und genoss ihre neugewonnene Freiheit.

Doch Sorano hatte das nicht genügt. Yukino hatte ihr zwar immer wieder erklären wollen, dass sie viel lieber diskret und im Schatten leben wollte, statt in einer Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden, wo sie bestimmt nicht ihren Platz hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie bestimmt nicht grundlos verachtet, jedenfalls glaubte Yukino deswegen felsenfest, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Warum hätten ihre Eltern lügen sollen? Yukino liebte sie nicht, aber sie wollte sie nicht einfach so verurteilen.

Aber Sorano war doppelt so stur wie schön. Sie hatte Yukino noch oft erklärt, dass sie zu naiv war und ihre Eltern ihr einen Schwachsinn in den Kopf gesteckt hatten. Sie hatten ihr grosses Unrecht angetan und Sorano wollte es wieder gut machen. Yukino dachte manchmal, dass Sorano Recht hatte und ihre Eltern sie wirklich aus einem schlechten Grund gehasst hatten. Doch adelige Kinder kannten nicht viel von ihren Eltern, wie umgekehrt. Meistens waren es Gouvernanten oder Hauslehrer, die sie direkt erzogen. Konnte Sorano also wirklich den wahren Grund wissen, warum ihre Eltern ihre Schwester verachteten? Yukino wusste es ja selber nicht.

Die Kutsche hielt plötzlich, sie mussten angekommen sein. Yukino schaute vorsichtig aus dem Fenster. Das Quartier der Händler war zwar nicht so luxuriös wie jenes der Adeligen und hatte nur ganz wenige kleine Gärten, doch die gepflasterten Strassen waren sauber, die Leute hier kannten einen angenehmen Wohlstand oder Reichtum, wie man es ihnen ansehen konnte. Die Häuser waren schlichter, aber dennoch elegant. Die reichsten Händel gaben sich sogar den Luxus ihren Wohnungen und Ateliers ein wenig einen aristokratischen Stil zu geben.

„So, wir sind angekommen. Erst werden wir dir ein Parfüm kaufen, bevor wir uns mit den Kleidern beschäftigen werden", sagte Sorano gut gelaunt, bevor sie einen kritischen Blick auf den Samtsack ihrer Schwester warf. „Musst du unbedingt deine Bücher mitnehmen? Mir stört es zwar nicht, dass du so gerne liest und malst, schliesslich liebst du es ja. Aber bei einem Einkaufsbummel ist es eher unnötig sie mitzunehmen. Und so schön dein Samtsack auch ist, es ist nicht unbedingt ein Accessoire für eine Lady. Beim Ball solltest du ihn besser zu Hause lassen."

„Sorano, du weisst doch wie sehr ich mich unwohl fühle in der Gesellschaft. Ich würde mich wirklich besser fühlen, wenn ich meine Bücher und Skizzen mitnehmen könnte. Ich würde sonst nur in einer Ecke sitzen und den anderen zusehen. Es wird sich sowieso niemand für mich interessieren, ich möchte mich lieber beschäftigen statt Langweile zu haben. Ausserdem werde ich das blöde Gefühl nicht los, dass der Ball mir Schwierigkeiten bringen wird, egal was du sagst."

„Keine Widerrede Yukino, diese Diskussion hatten wir doch schon. Du machst dir immer zu viel Sorgen, also hör auf dich vor Illusions-Schwierigkeiten zu fürchten. Ich will nicht, dass du das farblose Schicksal erleidest, welches unsere Eltern für dich vorbestimmt hatten. Du bist viel mehr Wert als das. Ich möchte, dass du auf diesem Ball strahlst, damit sogar Lucy Heartfillia neben dir erblassen wirst. Du bist eine Schönheit, das sollte man nicht verheimlichen."

Yukino getraute sich nicht sie wegen ihrer angeblichen Schönheit anzusprechen. Es nützte nicht darüber mit Sorano zu reden, deren Sturheit fast nicht zu übertreffen war. Yukino wusste jedoch, dass sie die Schönheit ihrer Schwester nie erreichen würde. Sie war nicht hässlich, aber ein besonderes Aussehen hatte sie nicht. Das wusste sie selber, schliesslich sah sie jeden Tag ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr silberweisses Haar war kinnlang, ihre Augen bloss braun und ihre Gesichtszüge sahen noch wie jenes eines Kindes aus. Ihre Haut war etwas zu blass und sie hatte zwei linke Füsse, immer wieder fiel sie vor sich hin, was nie elegant und ladyhaft war. Sie hatte zwar eine schlanke Taille, doch ihre Formen waren ein klein wenig zu üppig und mollig um als schön angesehen zu werden. Das hatte ihre Mutter schon immer gesagt.

Wenigstens hatte sie kleine, grazile Hände und lange, elegante Finger mit natürlich glänzenden Nägeln. Darüber verspürte sie schon irgendwie einen gewissen Stolz. Doch das war es auch schon. Wer würde sich schon für ihre Hände interessieren, wenn sie so oder so Handschuhe tragen würde?

Stattdessen erwiderte sie bloss: „Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum du unbedingt willst, dass ich weitere Kleider habe. Du hast mich doch schon eine ganze Garderobe geschenkt und darunter befinden sich einige Ballkleider geschenkt. Ich dachte, das blassgrüne Kleid mit dem Pelz um den Ausschnitt wäre passend für den Ball der Heartfillias."

„Es wäre passend und du siehst wundervoll darin aus, dass stimmt", gab Sorano resigniert zu. „Aber um dich von deiner besten Seite zu zeigen ist es eindeutig zu schlicht. Etwas Blaues oder Weisses mit silbernen oder vielleicht sogar goldenen Stickereien wäre sicher besser geeignet. Blau, Weiss und Silber passen uns Agurias sowieso am besten und etwas Gold würde dir vielleicht passen. Wir werden im Blue Pegasus sehen welche Angebote es gibt, für den Anfang. Glaub mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Yukino war sich dessen nicht so sicher, aber mit ihrer Schwester darüber zu diskutieren ging einfach nicht. Also gab sie auf. Und weiter darüber nachzudenken kam sie auch nicht, als Racer, der während der Fahrt neben dem Kutscher gesessen hatte, urplötzlich die Tür der Kutsche aufriss und ankündigte: „Ich dachte, dass heute Parfüms und Ballkleider eingekauft werden und nicht, dass Teekränzchen in der Kutsche stattfinden. Also, wollen die Ladys nun rauskommen oder lieber nach Hause gehen?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, ich musste bloss meiner Schwester wieder klar machen, dass sie die heutige Einkäufe dringend braucht. Es ist sowieso ausgeschlossen, dass wir jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen", konterte Sorano, während Yukino dankbar Racers Hand annahm um mit seiner Hilfe aus der Kutsche zu steigen. So frech und provokativ er manchmal war, er kannte trotzdem genug Höflichkeit die ein Sklave zu wissen brauchte um zu dienen. Aber es tat ihrer älteren Schwester tatsächlich gut, jemanden zu haben der genauso stur war wie sie und sei es bloss ein Sklave.

Nachdem auch Sorano ebenfalls ausgestiegen war und dem Kutscher aufgefordert hatte zu warten, begaben sich alle drei in die Parfümerie hinein.

Yukino hatte zuerst das Gefühl sich in einer Eingangshalle in der Villa eines Lords zu befinden, so edel sah es da drin aus. Der Boden bestand aus Marmor, die Wände waren mit einer reich bestickten Stofftapete bedeckt, wie es heutzutage Mode war. Das Muster bestand hauptsächlich aus Blumen, hie und da entdeckte man Früchte. Eigentlich passend für eine Parfümerie.

Wären die Regale voller Parfümflaschen nicht gewesen, hätte die Weisshaarige tatsächlich gedacht, sie wären in einer privaten Villa und nicht in einem Laden. Auf den edel geschnitzten und vergoldeten Holzregalen stritten sich unglaublich viele Fläschchen, eines schöner als das andere. Das Glas war sicher von den besten Glasbläsern bearbeitet worden und bei nicht wenigen wurde sogar Farbe gebraucht. So sah Yukino zum Beispiel eine kleine blaue Flasche mit einem juwelähnlichen Zapfen, um dessen Bauch sich elegant zwei weisse Schwäne den Kopf berührten.

Jene Flakons, die kein farbiges Glas hatten, wurden hingegen so detailliert bearbeitet und geschliffen, dass sie wie Opale glänzten. Eines dieser Fläschchen hatte die Form eines Pfaus, jede Feder des Schwanzes und sogar des Kopfes wurde bis in kleinste Detail bearbeitet, sodass man das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich gleich bewegen würde.

Yukino war ausgesprochen fasziniert von all diesen kleinen Kunstwerken. Allein die Flaschen waren unglaublich schön, es genügte schon zur perfekten Dekoration auf den Schönheitstisch, und wenn die Inhalte genauso gut waren… Es musste allerdings einen ziemlich hohen Preis haben, selbst wenn man den Flakon des Parfüms nicht mitzählte und der kostete bestimmt allein ein kleines Vermögen. Yukino fühlte sich wieder total unsicher. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Schwester ihr so teure Sachen schenkte. Nachdem ihre Eltern ihr jahrelang all diesen Luxus verwehrt hatten, kam in den letzten Monaten vermutlich etwas zu viel auf sie zu.

„Der Parfümierer muss wohl sehr erfolgreich sein, dass er sich all das leisten kann", flüsterte sie ihrer Schwester, welche sofort achselzuckend antwortete: „Ichiya ist ein Meister, ein talentiertes Genie der Parfümerie. Seine Werke sind im ganzen Reich bekannt, er hat sogar einige Kunden in Minstrel und Pergrande. Selbst Prinzessin Hisui kauft ihre Parfüms bei ihm. Dieser Erfolg hat ihn unglaublich reich gemacht, da ist es normal, dass er sich auch etwas daraus leistet. Ausserdem besteht seine Kundschaft fast nur aus Mitglieder der Aristokratie, er braucht einen luxuriösen Laden um sie ansprechend willkommen zu heissen und zu bedienen, wie sie es verdienen."

Yukino nickte bloss ehrfürchtig. Wie unglaublich es doch war, dass Menschen aus dem einfachen Volk bloss mit den eigenen Talenten reich werden konnten. Als Kind hatte sie immer naiv gedacht, dass die Königsfamilie und der Adel reich waren, während der Rest der Bevölkerung in der Armut lebte. Wie stark sie sich damals doch geirrt hatte. Während einige aus dem einfachen Volk ebenso reich werden konnte, gab es andererseits doch auch adelige Familien, welche ausser dem Titel durchaus mit einer normalen Bauernfamilie zahlreiche Ähnlichkeiten hatten.

Plötzlich erschien aus einer Hintertür eine Person heraus. Mit einem Sprung und einem posaunten "Men!", wodurch Yukino so sehr erschrak, dass sie sich gleich hinter Racer versteckte. Dieser schien so, als ob er sich krampfhaft ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Allerdings wusste die Weisshaarige nicht, ob es wegen ihrer absolut lächerlichen und unladyhaften Haltung war. Oder wegen des zugegeben bizarren, abnormalen Verhaltens dieses Mannes war.

Dieser war sehr kleingewachsen. Noch ein paar Zentimeter weniger und er hätte die Grösse eines Zwerges. Er trug einen weissen Frack, an dem er eine blaue Blume angesteckt hatte. Dazu trug er elegante schwarze Schuhe mit einer goldenen Schnalle. An und für sich hätte er gepflegt ausgesehen. Aber seine rötlichen Haare fielen wild von seinem Kopf hinab zu den Schultern, sein Hemd trug er offen und man sah die etwas schwabbelige Brust, er trug keine Strümpfe über seine beharrten Beine. Und sein Gesicht erschien fast unnatürlich. Viel zu gross für einen so kleinen Körper und mit den winzigen schwarzen Augen, dem eckigen Kinn und der ziemlich flachen Nase sah er total merkwürdig und merkwürdigerweise fast unheimlich aus. Und das sollte der grösste Parfümierer von Fiore sein?

Yukino schaute ungläubig zu ihrer Schwester, doch diese zuckte bloss resigniert mit den Schultern und lächelte nachsichtig, fast entschuldigend. Hatte sie sich auch so sehr erschreckt, als sie diesen Mann zum ersten Mal kennen gelernt hatte? Warum hatte Sorano sie denn nicht vorgewarnt, dass der grösste Parfümierer des Reiches einer Witzfigur gleichkam? War es ihr etwa peinlich? Yukino konnte es kaum glauben, dass ihrer älterer Schwester jemals etwas peinlich sein konnte.

Ichiya machte wieder eine merkwürdige Haltung, bevor er sich vor Sorano verneigte und sie begrüsste: „Lady Sorano Aguria! Wie immer ist es eine Freude eine so schöne Frau wie Sie zu sehen, Mylady. Men! Welche Ehre führt Euch in meiner bescheidenen Boutique? Normalerweise liefere ich ihnen die Flaschen Eures Parfüms direkt zur Villa, Eure Ladyschaft. Men!"

Was war das denn für eine bizarre Gewohnheit zwischen den Sätzen so unpassend "Men!" zu rufen? Zur Sicherheit versteckte sich Yukino noch mehr hinter Racer, der immer noch so aussah als ob er kurz vor einem Lachanfall stünde. Hoffentlich war dieser Ichiya nur eine Ausnahme unter den Händlern. Hoffentlich verhielten sich die anderen mehr wie normale Menschen.

Sorano zog langsam ihre Handschuhe aus, wie es sich gehörte für eine höfliche Lady, bevor sie mit möglichst stolzer und distanzierter Stimme verkündete: „Ich bin nicht meinetwegen gekommen, Herr Ichiya, sondern wegen meiner Schwester. In wenigen Tagen veranstalten die Heartfillias einen Ball und sie wird während diesem Anlass in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werden. Bis dahin muss noch einiges getan werden, am dringendsten wäre das Parfüm. Sie hat noch kein eigenes."

„Men! Noch kein eigenes Parfüm? Die jungen Ladyschaften bekommen es doch schon ab dem 13. Lebensjahr, sobald sie die Ufern der Kindheit verlassen! Men!", rief der Zwerg dramatisch aus. Seinem Tonfall zu urteilen klang dies fast wie ein Schwerverbrechen. Sorano blieb neutral, obwohl Yukino sie verdächtigte mit den Augen rollen zu wollen. Racer hingegen prustete tatsächlich leise los, bevor er mit Mühe seine steife Sklavenhaltung wieder übernahm.

„Diese Fatalität muss umgehend rückgängig gemacht werden. Vor allem da es sich um Eure Schwester handelt, Lady Aguria. Wenn sich die Ladyschaften mir bitte folgen würden? Der Mann hier wird Ihnen wohl folgen müssen."

Kam es Yukino nur so vor oder hatte der letzte Satz bitter geklungen? Wahrscheinlich hatte Ichiya eine gewisse Verachtung vor Sklaven. Oder hatte er etwas gegen Männer? Sie wollte es lieber nicht wissen, am liebsten wäre sie wieder weg, egal ob mit Parfüm oder nicht.

Stattdessen musste sie Sorano, Racer und diesen Ichiya in einem anderem Raum folgen. Dieser ähnelte mehr einem sehr edlen Teesalon. Auf dem Marmorboden waren mehreren Teppiche aus Minstrel verteilt. Yukino erkannte sie an den goldenen Stickereien und den fröhlichen Farben. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Reedus, einem sehr beliebten Maler im Reich. Yukino erkannte es an dem realitätstreuen Stil. Zehn kleine runde Tische mit Flächen aus Marmor und vergoldeten Tischbeinen waren im Raum verteilt, mit je drei Stühle rund herum aus dem gleichem Material. Auf jedem Tisch standen winzige Vasen mit den kleinsten Blumensträusse, die Yukino je gesehen hatte. Die hohen Fenster mit den weinroten Samtvorhängen gaben den Blick auf einen Garten voll mit Blumen, welche wohl für die Parfüms benutzt würden. An der Decke hing ein prunkvoller Kronleuchter, der irgendwie mehr seinen Platz in einem Ballsaal hatte statt in der Boutique eines Händlers und an einer Wand waren noch zwei Türen zu sehen.

Eines war wohl das Atelier, denn Ichiya öffnete es kurz um den Befehl zu geben, sofort mehrere Parfüms zu bringen. Währenddessen hatte sich Sorano an einem der Tische gesetzt, neben einem Fenster, und Yukino beeilte sich ihrer Schwester gleich zu tun. Racer blieb hinter seiner Herrinnen stehen, es gehörte sich ja nicht für einen Sklaven mit seinem Besitzer zu sitzen.

Während zwei Arbeiter mehrere Parfümflaschen auf dem Tisch stellte, setzte sich Ichiya ebenfalls an den Tisch, gegenüber der Schwestern.

„So, hat sich Mylady schon überlegt, was für ein Parfüm Sie genau möchten?"

Die Frage wurde ihr direkt gestellt und Yukino wusste keine Antwort darauf. Was sollte sie bloss sagen? Sie wusste ja nicht, welches Parfüm sie möchte, geschweige denn was für Düfte sie darin haben wollte. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich zu Sorano um, in der Hoffnung SIE hätte eine Antwort parat. Schliesslich war es ursprünglich IHRE Idee gewesen.

„Men! Es gibt zahlreiche verschiedene Variationen, Sie brauchen also nicht nervös zu werden. Ihre Schwester hat ein edles Parfüm, aus Rosen und Lavendel. Die junge Lady Lucy Heartfillia ein Gemisch aus Bergamot, Vanille und Ambra, ein sehr starker Edelduft. Leider benützt sie es zu oft, da sie fast auf jedem Ball zu sehen ist, ich muss ihr immer grössere Flasche liefern. Lady Meldy Macbeth bevorzugt einen zarten Duft von Veilchen und Orangenblüten. Eure Kusine, Lady Mirajane Justine, benutzt einen schlichten aber eleganten Fliederduft für ihr Parfüm. Und Lady Erza Fernandes, das schönste Geschöpf aller vier Reiche, besitzt den edelsten aller Düfte, Rosen und Ambra. Ach, was für eine Frau…"

Kam es Yukino nur so vor oder wollte der Parfümierer eine Lobrede an Lady Fernandes widmen? Sie kannte Erza nur vom sehen, aber diese Frau war kein Niemand. Mit ihrer Schönheit, der Höhe ihres Titels, den immensen Reichtum, der durch ihre Heirat mit Lord Jellal zweifach vergrössert wurde, war sie allein damit eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit. Dazu kam noch ihr Ruf als Mäzenin, Lady Erza besass die grösste Sammlung an Waffen und Rüstungen im ganzen Reich. Sie hatte sogar, wenn man den Gerüchten glaubte, die merkwürdige Angewohnheit diese selber zu tragen und eines Tages damit kämpfen zu wollen. Lady Evergreen, die Frau ihres Cousins Elfman, hatte immer bittere Bemerkungen darüber. Aber das erklärte nicht, warum Ichiya anscheinend extrem für sie schwärmte.

Sorano unterbrach ihre Überlegungen, indem sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm legte und ihr beruhigend sagte: „Sag Ichiya einfach, was du liebst an Blumen oder Früchte."

„Ich… ähm… also… ich liebe Rosen ganz besonders. Ja, Rosen, genau", stotterte Yukino. Mit ihrer Lieblingsblume konnte sie nicht viel falsch sagen, schliesslich gehörte der Geruch der Rosen zu den beliebtesten Düfte in Parfüms.

„Ah, Rosen. Immer sehr beliebt für Parfüms, egal ob allein oder vermischt mit anderen Düfte, das Resultat ist immer besonders himmlisch", sprach Ichiya nun professionell, bevor eines der Fläschchen öffnete und ihr entgegen hielt. „Dieser hier besitzt Rosen und Veilchen. Miss Kinana, das Mündel von Lord Cobra, ist sehr angetan davon. Oder jener, Lilien und Rosen. Dieser Duft ist extrem beliebt, beinhaltet er schliesslich zwei der edelsten Blumen in sich."

Der Zwerg liess sie ein Dutzend Düfte riechen, doch obwohl alle himmlisch rochen, Yukino fand jeden viel zu stark oder auch viel zu kompliziert. Oder beides. War es wirklich nötig bis zu sechs verschiedene Blumen und Früchte in ein Parfüm zu tun? Anscheinend war das sehr beliebt.

Nach der etwa zwölften Flasche war Yukino erschöpft. Es war tatsächlich kompliziert sich ein Parfüm auszusuchen, bei all diesen verschiedenen Variationen. Doch bei jedem störte Yukino etwas. Sorano wurde langsam irritiert und gelangweilt zugleich, Sawyer musste sich mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrücken und Ichiya schickte immer wieder sein Diener neue Flasche holen. Der arme Kerl musste es so schnell tun, dass er wohl in Kürze das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde

Yukino seufzte. Warum konnte man es nicht einfach schlicht machen? Nur Rosen… Bei diesem Gedanke setzte sich die Weisshaarige gerade auf ihrem Sessel. Das war doch die Idee! Warum hatte sie nicht sofort daran gedacht?

„Könnte es möglich sein, dass nur Rosen im Parfüm vorzufinden sind? Das würde mir wirklich am besten gefallen", sprach Yukino schliesslich, selber überrascht von der Sicherheit in ihrer Stimme. Auch Sorano hatte sie damit überrumpelt, sie schaute ihre kleine Schwester überrascht und stolz an. Und ein wenig irritiert von ihrem – in ihren Augen – viel zu schlichten Wunsch.

Ichiya hingegen schien hocherfreut, seine Augen leuchteten regelrecht. Mit der Stimme voller Emotion sagte er: „Dann habe ich genau das richtige für die junge Lady. Ein Parfüm mit seltenen Rosen, welches ich noch nicht im Angebot habe und von dessen Erfolg ich besonders sicher bin."

Ohne seinen Diener wieder zu rufen, rannte Ichiya durch eine der Türen um eine Minute später mit einem besonders schönem Fläschchen zurückzukommen. Das Fläschchen bestand aus klarem rosaroten Kristall und hatte die besondere Form einer Rosenknospe, welche erst noch erblühen würde. Es war so detailliert bearbeitet worden, dass Yukino fast das Gefühl hatte, es sei echt.

Als Ichiya die Flasche öffnete und sie daran riechen liess, kam ein traumhafter Duft ihrer Nase entgegen, viel angenehmer als jener der anderen Parfüms, gleichzeitig sanft und stark. Es roch voll und ganz nach Rosen, doch irgendwie noch süsser und wilder als normal. Eine seltene Rosenart, hatte Ichiya gesagt? Welche es auch war, sie hatte den schönsten Duft von allen.

„Rosen von Valarys."

Ichiyas gerührte Stimme kam wie von weit her und Yukino kam nur langsam zurück in die Realität. Ohne einem Men sprach Ichiya weiter: „Alles was vom verlorenem Ostreich kommt ist selten, doch die Rosen wachsen dort wild umher. Es ist das Einzige, was von Valarys noch wirklich erhalten geblieben ist und das Einzige, welches erlaubt ist zu anderen Zwecken zu nutzen als die verlorene Zivilisation zu studieren. Allerdings sind die Samen besonders teuer und höchst selten zu bekommen. Es gibt nur drei Personen in ganz Fiore, welche einen Rosenstrauch dieser höchst seltenen Art besitzen. Ich besitze selber nur einen, darum wird dieses Parfüm ebenso selten sein wie diese Rosen. Lady Ultear Milkovich besass ebenfalls einen Strauch, aber nach deren Verschwinden ist er im Wintergarten von Lord und Lady Macbeth gelandet. Der Einzige, der mehrere dieser Rosensträucher besitzt, ist Lord Rogue Cheney. Sieben sind in seinem Garten. Selbst mit seinem immensen Reichtum weiss ich nicht, wie er geschafft hat all diese zu finden. Wenigstens ist er nett genug mir ein paar Blüten für meine Parfüms zu geben, was für ein eher geheimnisvoller, stiller Mann wie er, der kaum auf Anlässen kommt, höchst grosszügig ist."

„Dieses Parfüm nehme ich", hauchte Yukino und Ichiya war so nett ihr das Fläschchen direkt zu geben. Während er mit ihrer Schwester den Preis besprachen und ein wenig über diesen Lord Cheney diskutierten, streichelte Yukino voller Ehrfurcht die Flasche ihres eigenen Parfüms. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein Duft sie so verführen würde, doch tatsächlich hatte sie sich in diesem Geruch der Rosen von Valarys verliebt. Für eine die Rosen so liebte wie sie, war dieses Parfüm einfach perfekt.

Sie dachte nicht mehr an den Ball und der Skeptik ihrer Mutter oder wenigstens erschien es ihr einfach nicht mehr so schlimm. Merkwürdigerweise fing sie an sich ein wenig auf den Ball zu freuen. Ein wenig, aber bei Yukino hiess das schon viel.

Die Weisshaarige verdrängte nun das Gefühl, welches ihr immer zuflüsterte, dass der Ball ihr womöglich Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.


End file.
